


Don't Lick That

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has always had an oral fixation.</p><p>or the five times Stiles had to substitute the thing he really wanted to put in his mouth with something else and the one time he got to put the thing in his mouth that he really wanted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Lick That

1

Stiles has always had an oral fixation. As a baby he was one of the types that liked to put everything and anything in his mouth. Well, all babies do, but Claudia swore that Stiles did it five times as much as other babies. It was a must that the floors were always clean, and nothing was kept in reach of baby Stiles. His favorite was the gold necklace though that hung around his mother’s neck. Every day, several times a day Claudia would have to swat baby Stiles’s hand away from her necklace. She’d scold him, he would cry, she’d stick the pacifier in his mouth, he’d get distracted by it for a few minutes, and then be right back at her necklace again. It was a never ending process until he was three and grew more interested in putting other things in his mouth.

\---  
2

When Stiles starts Kindergarten he gets a strong urge to lick the other children. He tries it on one boy and gets in trouble. The boy calls him names, and the teacher puts him in time out. Stiles shoves his fingers into his mouth and chews on them whenever he gets the urge to lick anybody else. The teacher still snaps at him for that, but at least nobody makes fun of him for it. In fact all the other kids ignore him since the licking incident. Everybody but Scott McCall. Stiles deems them best friends for life.

\---  
3

In middle school Stiles really wants to put his mouth on Lydia Martin. He can’t though. He can’t even get close enough to talk to her without chickening out, or being pushed around by Jackson. Instead he starts chewing on his pens, pencils, and highlighters. Scott never seems to mind when Stiles hands him a chewed up pencil. Scott does get a little angry though when Stiles almost chokes on his own highlighter cap.

He also tries licking at a swing set at one point to try and get Lydia's attention, but that just ends in him getting sick for a week. Scott has yet to let him live that one down. Stiles still stands by the fact that Scott dared him to do it. 

\---  
4

In high school Stiles wants to put his mouth on Scott. Specifically, he really wants to suck Scott’s dick. Unfortunately that would be breaking all forms of the bro-code. Not to mention Scott has a girlfriend. In class Stiles continues using his method of chewing his school supplies. At home he uses a giant dildo and flavored lube. He sucks on it while jerking himself off thinking about his best friend. His favorite thing to do is to gag himself with the toy. 

\---  
5

During their junior and senior year the only thing Stiles can taste in his mouth is blood. No matter what he puts in his mouth it all taste of blood. He chews both his lip and nails until they bleed. His dad gives him these sad looks. Scott tries to distract him, and will even pull Stiles’s hands away from his mouth. No matter what the taste of blood still lingers. 

\--  
+1

It’s the night of their high school graduation and Scott is laying down before him in nothing but a pair of socks and his graduation cap. Scott’s panting and smiling at him, hand running through Stiles’s hair as Stiles sits between Scott’s legs sucking eagerly at the dick his lusted over since freshman year. Scott chuckles at him lightly.

“I always knew you had an oral fixation.”

Stiles swirls his tongue against Scott’s tip and takes in as much of the other boy’s length as he can. He gags himself a bit and drool drips down landing on Scott’s balls. Scott arches and moans loudly. Stiles plans to memorize every inch of the rest of Scott’s body with his tongue. Later he plans to wake Scott up with another blow job. 

He’s sure Scott won’t mind too much.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
